Jack Eastwood
Jack Eastwood is an English pro wrestler from Blackpool, Lancashire, England, who is currently employed by Full Metal Wrestling (FMW) and ELITE. History Bio Born Michael Eastwood on the 21st May, 1989, in Blackpool, he showed interest in wrestling from a young age. He was also enthralled by rock music, his father being a roadie for several bands in the late '70s and early '80s. For his seventh birthday he received a System demo tape that his father had bought for him, changing his first name to Jack after his current theme song, and converting to a die-hard System head for the rest of his days. However, his parents were unconcerned for his welfare, letting him stay up as long as he wanted, leading to his chronic insomnia later in life. Backstage, Jack wears System of a Down t-shirts with jeans. In the ring he dons black wrestling pants with jagged white stripes running down the sides. Early Days Before joining FMW, Jack wrestled for several independent promotions across the United Kingdom, most notable being the former British Wrestling Revolution. There Jack won his first, and only to date, title, the BWR British Championship, by defeating Kyle Neverwinter and Cuppa T consecutively at BWR's opening show. Despite later losing the title to Kyle, Jack still considers the title both his crowning achievement so far and, strictly speaking, as he won it in the first place, his personal title. As BWR closed down and became its current state under Mark Faith before the BWR Heavyweight Champion was made, the British Championship is the only title officially recognised by the e-fedding community, giving Jack the rare distinction of being one of only two people to hold it. Full Metal Wrestling Cycle 7 Jack made his debut on FMW at Alchemy 7.1 in a losing effort against Leon Caprice, Marky Mark, The Notorious B.U.G, Jack Hillman and Bolton, a six-man match which Caprice eventually won, in what was labelled as a fairly poor effort. Hence, Eastwood was temporarily drafted to the short-lived FMW Circuit, where he won two out of his three matches there. Following that he went onto Circus Maximus, to win a six-man “Best of Circuit” tag match, with his partners, Daniel Abel and Auron Belmont, against Hannes Stephan Meyers, Frank Dylan James and Scott Oliver Simmons. Following Circus Maximus, Jack Eastwood lost a match at 7.3 to Corky Angle, also featuring Meyers. He returned at 7.4 to defeat Corky in a submission match. At Catalyst, he is scheduled to face off against Trey Spruance in the pre-show. ELITE Jack is yet to make his debut in ELITE, however he is booked into a match on February 15th against Rene Marquis and will also participate in the open invitational tournament set by Travis 16 for the ELW Championship. The Eastwood Hit-List Similar to Matt Dunn's 'collection' of champions, the Eastwood Hit-List is Jack's list of all of the professional wrestlers he has participated in their last match with the respective company. He takes pride in being able to in effect halt people's careers. Like Matt Dunn's list, Jack need not have pinned the wrestler, or even have been fighting them, for them to be considered part of his list. FMW *Jack Hillman (Alchemy 7.1) *Frank Dylan James (Circus Maximus) *Jonah Saxon (Circus Maximus) *Scott Oliver Simmons (Circus Maximus) *Auron Belmont (Circus Maximus) *Hannes Stephen Meyers (Alchemy 7.3)